


The Casual Abduction Of Dr. Hannibal Lecter

by Dumnomy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Will, non graphic torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumnomy/pseuds/Dumnomy
Summary: This is the translation of the work from HyphenL. Thanks for your permission of translation.Hannibal is abducted by a criminal who wants to get back at Will. The man sends videos of Lecter's abuse to the FBI to mess up with the Agent. Graham gets all worked up over it and grows increasingly protective of his missing friend. Hannibal grows annoyed, merely because that cancelled his trip to Florence.[Inspired by I don't remember which prompt from the hannibalkink]Hannibal被一个想要报复Will的罪犯绑架了。这个男人给FBI送去Lecter被abuse的录像，扰乱那些探员。Graham很生气，并更想要保护他失踪的朋友。Hannibal也渐渐被惹恼，只是因为他不得不取消去佛罗伦萨的旅行
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	1. My therapist won't make it to our appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Casual Abduction Of Dr. Hannibal Lecter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081473) by [HyphenL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL). 



> The translation of the work, and the original author is HyphenL. Apologize for post this translation late on the AO3. I'm not familiar with the AO3, should I post the translation on the website like this? If there are some problems, please tell me. This is the website, I post the permission of the translation from original author. http://www.mtslash.me/data/attachment/forum/201911/12/203016d1rvivwy1kwd1rkx.jpg
> 
> 这篇是翻译自HyphenL太太的文,因为一些原因，原本是去年要到的授权翻译，现在才放在了AO3上。我对于AO3的使用不太熟悉，如果有什么不对的地方请告诉我。

Summary：   
对Will来说，今天的工作就像是平时一样：糟糕透顶。之后他发现Hannibal失踪了，并且他决定改变这个定义：我会杀了所有人。尤其是你Jack，闭嘴。

Context：

早晨，在Will Graham到达Jack Crawford办公室时，发现Alana Bloom，Beverly Katz和Crawford探员已经在那，在Graham出现后他们原本激烈的交谈陷入到死寂。

“好吧，看来我是个气氛破坏者，”William的轻笑声中透出紧张，他避开所有人的眼睛...注意到其他人也在这样做，“发生了什么？”他问？“我今天忘了穿裤子吗”

“一桩绑架案，”Crawford在Alana之前回答了这个问题，她愤恨的望向他。很显然，他们并没有在关于告诉Will这个案件的细节上达成共识。

“我们已经没有凶手可以抓了吗？”Graham用轻松的口吻说，试图营造一些不太沉重的氛围，“现在不得不去找绑架犯？”

Alana叹气，“Jack和我在这方面有不同的观点，”她说，“我认为你不应该参与这次案件。”

“而我认为Will是我们最好的机会！”Crawford坚决地说出来。

“你知道这对他来说并不好！”Alana尖锐的回复着。

Will瞥了一眼Beverly，抿起的嘴唇和睁大的双眼意味着她已经受够了这些争论。Will正打算详细询问这个案件时，手机铃声响起，他退后几步，决定先到安静的地方接电话。

当他注意到屏幕上出现了“Hannibal”的名字，Graham笑起来，感觉到自己镇定下来，有点好奇是什么让自己的心理医生在这么早打电话给自己。

“Will，是谁？”Alana突然问，有些担心的将注意力从对话转移到他身上。

“没什么，可能只是为了重新安排时间，”Graham回答，心理上将她的存在推远，准备好去听那个低沉的，优雅的声音，让自己的一天变得可以忍受。

“Dr. Lecter?”

“如果是Hannibal打来的，不要接”Alana说，甚至都快跳向他，但Jack的动作阻止了她。Alana凶狠的看了Jack一眼。

“嗨，在嘛，Graham探员”一个温和的声音出现-但不是Hannibal，“听到你的声音真让人不快。”

“额，你好。”Graham吓了一跳，回答道。

“追踪这个电话！”Jack立刻喊出声，看向已经在疯狂敲击键盘了Beverly，“查这个来电，Bev！”，他拿出自己的手机，给技术部门发送指令。

Alana咬紧牙关，挫败的看向他，Will开始担心起来。

“还记得我吗，Graham探员？”声音从手机中传出，“不，我打赌你不记得。我是Hugh Johuo，Boris Johuo的兄弟，你知道，就是你送进监狱的那个。”他在说出‘监狱’时，混杂在里面的怨恨让Graham恐慌。“在那里上吊自杀的那个...现在想起来了吗，或者还需要我的一些帮助？”声音中的威胁很明显，但Graham并不能确定后半句如何在电话里实现。

“我记得”Graham说，虽然他并不知道Boris已经自杀，“你的目的是什么？”

男人在四处走动，Will可以听见他的脚步声和电话周围轻微的空气流动声。

当他停止走动，Will可以感觉到他在电话那边看着什么东西。

“他不怎么哭，”他说。

“谁？”

“你的心理医生。不得不说，我原以为在我对他做了这些事后，他现在已经破碎了。”

Will感觉到他的心脏被冻住，耳中开始出现嗡鸣。

为了Beverly，他打开了电话免提；他突然注意到所有人都对他露出尴尬的眼神，或者，他们不想直视他。

“他什么都没有做，”Graham脱口而出，“他和你兄弟被逮捕，以及死亡，没有任何关系。”

他听到电话那边男人的窃笑声。

“我一直在盯着你，Mr.Graham，”他沉默了一下，“你和这个人一起度过了很长时间，就像我和Boris一样。”  
Graham吞咽了一下，“你想要我做什么？”他问，“我需要去哪里？和你见面？你知道现在FBI已经盯上你了，不管你有多明智，你一定会被逮捕。”

Hugh Johuo再次笑出声，“我知道”他说，同时Will可以听到尖锐的击打声，就像是软树枝鞭打露出的皮肤，紧接着听到了在齿间摩擦，沉闷的吸气声。

“去要录像带。”

电话被挂断。

Will僵住，他听到其他人都在他周围谈论，但他现在大脑中唯一想到的就是Hannibal会死，因为他。

“我可以追踪这通电话，”Beverly说，将他拽出了精神麻痹状态，“位置沿着铁路移动，我想Johuo在火车上。”

“很好，给我这条线路的名称，我有一个分队可以去分析，”Jack说，“把地图也发送过去。”

“发送成功。”Beverly回答。

“他怎么会和被绑架的心理医生在火车上？”Crawford问。

“部分音频可能来自录音，”Beverly解释，“我打赌Dr.Lecter和他并不在一起。”

“在那条铁路附近有湖吗？”Will问，将脑海中关于Hannibal失踪的思绪屏蔽。

“Hum，有，”Beverly说，“铁路经过一架桥，正好在Lago Negro上方。”

“那里是否在我们发现Boris的第一个受害者地点的附近？”Jack补充道，“被淹死？”

“从那里开始，”Graham说，“手机大概是被扔进了湖里。”

“可能我们会有目击者，”Beverly大声说着，拿出他的手机，筹划一个对行进列车上乘客的突击面谈。

Alana靠近Will，一只手放在他的肩膀上，“你确定你想要做这个？”她问，“参与一桩牵扯很多的案件？”

Jack正在联络Lago Negro站，维护周围安全并防止任何人从车上下来。

Will正在回想他说的，以及自己知道关于Johuo兄弟所有东西。双胞胎。Boris精神不稳定。Hugh是曾经没有犯罪记录的好学生，虽然他们两个都是在糟糕的家庭环境中长大。

“他提到了录像带，”Will回想起，“什么录像带？”

Alana定住，Jack用接电话为由逃避回答。

“Alana”Will低吼。

她向后缩了一下，“我不认为你应该看他们”她说。

“我不关心你说什么，就，把那该死的东西给我。”Graham厉声说着，把她的手挥开，“为什么没有人跟我说这些？既然你们都已经知道了？”

Alana低垂双眼，把目光完全转移开。“第一个录像带在今天早晨十二点出现，上面有许多的指纹和尘土，可能来自Hugh的住处。他不在家，自从上周四开始就没有人见过他。”

Graham点点头，“我们有没有检查过Hannibal那边的线索？”他问，并没有发现他用教名去称呼自己的心理医生。

“他原本是周末休息，”Alana回答，“根据我们在他办公室找到的记录，他会乘飞机到Florence待几天，在下周三返回。”

Graham一想到会有一些警察到处乱翻Hannibal的东西，就感觉到一阵不适。

“我们联系了他的航班公司和在意大利预定的酒店。他们说他并没有露面，并且刚刚一定是Hugh Johuo用他的手机来电。”

所以他一定落入那个复仇的兄弟手中，因为他的原因。

Graham不住的颤抖。“我想要你们在这个案件中拥有的所有东西。录音带，视频，所有的东西。”

“实验室还在研究。”Jack在等电话时突然出声说。

“我看上去会关心这个？”

Graham冲出办公室，向实验室的方向走去。

Jack和Alana对视了一眼。

“你现在不能把他参与这个案件，”Alana说，“如果Hannibal死—即使是当他看到Hannibal经历了什么—他很  
可能承受不住。”

“他是我们最好的机会，”Crawford反驳，“他是唯一一个足够好，并且愿意救Dr.Lecter，你知道的。”

Alana咬了咬下唇，“这会让他崩溃，Jack。”

他垂下目光。

“Well，希望他不会。”


	2. My therapist would have won an Oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他被绑架时，Hannibal并没有注意到自己被录像了。

有人将他错当为受害者的事实，逐渐惹恼了Hannibal。绑架他的人从来没有将他当做视作危险，哪怕只是一秒，讽刺的是，这也是之后他这么容易将那个人干掉的原因。

最简单的计划往往是最有效的。

随后，他在一个房间里醒来，发现一个看上去好像废弃的监视器，他的衣服已经被撕烂扔到角落里，Hannibal叹了一口气。他很有可能已经错过了去佛罗伦萨的航班。

角落里有一些破碎的监视器屏幕和几个坏了的相机。他注意了一下在沙发旁边的那个，但镜头上盖着一层灰，显示‘录像’的地方也没有亮起。总之，那个粗制的台灯在闪烁，怎么看都不可能是一个好环境，对任何电子设备来说。

他的头附近有一个包放在床边生锈的椅子上，半打开着，里面的脏衣服也被翻乱。

他的袭击者焦急的在四周走动，一只手拿着一把钝刀，另一只手拎着一个快空了的伏特加酒瓶。他闻上去正在醉酒和痛苦中。

“请允许我询问一下自己出现在这里的原因？”Hannibal冷静的问道，好奇着年轻人的身份。受过教育，聪明，很明显，受到的伤害足够让他去渴望，原本他自己并没有期待，将要发生的事情。

“闭嘴。”Johuo重重的扇了一巴掌。

Graham看不到那个男人，因为摄像机直对着Hannibal的脸和躯干，但隐藏在某一个地方，心理医生的目光扫过摄像机，并没有注意到它的存在。

“我能否为自己的羞耻得到一个基本的遮掩?”Hannibal平静的追述，展示了一下自己被绑住的双手，“这里有点冷。”

Graham的嘴唇扭出半个不快的笑。他的羞耻。

Johuo左手拿着鞭子靠近男人。

“为什么你会觉得我在意你？”他说，“我把你敲晕，绑起来，现在你就快死了。”

Hannibal将头向旁边微侧，Will感觉他的心因为恐惧而颤抖。拜托，不要说蠢话，拜托不要说—

“你是一个杀手吗，Mister...”他看上去像是在回想一个名字，“Johuo？你是Boris Johuo的兄弟，我想。”

“你的记忆力真的太神奇了，Doctor”Johuo说，狠狠地挥下一鞭。

Hannibal咬紧牙关，在他认为没有意义的时候，并不打算表现出哭泣.

这个男人并不想伤害他，这与他没有任何关系。

Johuo会毫不犹豫的杀了他，因为他将Hannibal视作达到最终目的的手段。

“你曾经并没有杀过人，”Hannibal得出结论，观察着Hugh不太真实的面部表情，得出结论，“或者你杀过？”

“我让你闭嘴！”另一下狠重的打上他。

Graham闭上眼。他无法忍受Hannibal受伤的样子，此时男人甚至都没有发出一声哀鸣。他只是咬紧牙齿，让双眼迷失在迷雾中，白日梦将他送到意大利的阳光海岸。

Will看了一眼录像剩下的时间，三十六分钟二十秒。但是还有很多的录像带。

他不想再看了，但是被他的医生的洞察与隐忍所吸引，Will继续放录像。

Hannibal说的越多，越容易帮助他理解Johuo的行为动机。

Boris的第一个受害者确实是他杀的，也许是意外，但让他的那个有精神障碍的兄弟顶罪。当Boris再一次用同样的手法犯罪，他明白了，是他的错，他是一切的开头，因为他兄弟的行为是因为心理创伤。他只是目击了第一次的谋杀，然后重复了它。

现在他试着让Graham承受他的悔恨...或者逮捕他。

尽管看着Hannibal被打，Will的胃就会紧缩，但还是忍不住赞叹他的心理医生的敏锐。他几乎瞬间找出Hugh的真正动机，甚至做的比FBI的侧写师都要好。

比他都要好。

现在他明白了，每一次Hannibal都在引导自己找到凶手，在Graham陷入困境时给一些暗示。

之后他表现的恰如其分，没有人注意到他的聪明，甚至是Will。

Graham下意识的颤抖。

他需要救回自己的心理医生。

Hannibal的手机被直接从火车窗户里扔了出去。也有很多人注意到了这一幕：有一个男人直接从窗户跳出去。Johuo完美的计划了他的逃脱路线，铁路距离Lago Negro的湖面只有几米，清晰的线索带领他们发现了Johuo带着一些干衣服，开车到附近的城市。除此之外，什么都没有。街角只有寥寥几个摄像头。

旋即，Johuo更加生气，将他的愧疚与怒火释放在Hannibal身上。

他无法忍受另一个男人没有流泪，只能听到低低的啜泣声，甚至都没有畏缩的动作。他用上了更大的鞭子和带着荆刺的板子，最后用钝刀划。

Hannibal好像对大部分的伤痛免疫，甚至带着好奇看着他，有时夹杂着一些尖锐的评论，一开始，这些评论都吓到了Will。

他在一次次的试探底线。

看完七卷录像带，他快忍不住笑出来，再加上情感疲惫和精神崩溃。

他现在唯一知道的，只有这个房间也许在森林里，忽略他的设备，也许在一个大型的废弃财产附近。带荆刺的木板无法跨州。

“为什么你执意想要听到我的哭声？”在Johuo带着注射器靠近时，Hannibal带着好奇发问，“你并不享乐于此。”

“与你无关。”

Hannibal想知道，关于谁这个问题。很明显不是施暴者本人，但总会在某些方面与他有关。

也许是和警察势力有关，是那个人牵扯到Boris的案件？

如何做到？Lecter再次检查一遍，相机并没有在工作。难道Johuo只是在恐吓他，在之后才会显露真正的计划？有些东西并不在其中,这让Hannibal喜欢不起来。

在这里的第一天，他已经找到了逃出去的方法，现在只需要静候机会。

但是当Johuo把注射器扎进他的手臂，他觉得逃出去的时间要比预期计划更长。

药物起作用了。Graham不知道Johuo给Hannibal注射了什么，但是这个摧毁了他的自控。

奇怪的是，这并没有让他对疼痛更敏感，只是让他的啜泣声更多。

虽然Johuo已经放弃，打算在夜晚离开这个地方，但是灯光和摄像机还打开着，场面变得有些恐怖。

Hannibal做了噩梦。不，不是噩梦，是彻头彻尾的恐怖。相比之下，Graham觉得自己的夜晚倒像是平静的幻境漫步。

Lecter在尖叫，咒骂，精疲力竭。药物中的一些东西摧毁了他小心建造的墙，在他的灵魂上撕出一道裂缝，没有人料到这个。

“他在说立陶宛语，”Beverly进来，给了他一个翻译机，“Well，还有其他的欧洲语言和日语，但大部分是立陶宛语。”

屏幕上的东西吸引了Graham的目光。

“你看起来糟透了，”Beverly说，“你有睡觉吗？我知道这对你很重要，但是你不能为了找到他而耗尽自己。”

“我无法入睡，”Will回答，“我不停的惊醒，寻找我丢失的方向，但是最后都是死胡同。”

“我们正在搜索每一处符合条件的废弃财产，”Beverly说，“我们一定会找到一些东西。”

“如果我错了？如果他已经离开这个州？如果他只是单纯的在嘲笑我们，让我们忽略了最明显的线索？如果他没有我们想的那么鲁莽？”

“我们会找到他。”

“你们无法保证。”

交互屏幕发出的声音让他叹气，“‘misha’是什么？他一直在重复这个词”

“是一个名字，”Beverly说，“显然是他的那个在立陶宛地震时失踪的妹妹，他的父母也在那次地震逝世。”

Graham不自觉的吞咽一下，他讨厌他们像这样去挖掘Hannibal的过往。

他讨厌自己喜欢这个。

他们都是孤儿。

Beverly看着屏幕紧锁牙关，“我不能再看一遍，我先回实验室了，”她说，“我正在调查从Hannibal手机中找到的泥土来源，希望这会有用。”

Graham点点头，不在意的向她挥手再见。

随后他把录像带退回开头，看着拿到的翻译器。

从周一开始，录像开始逐渐减少，好像Johuo在试图把他们赶走。至少，Graham是这样感觉的。鉴证处在怀疑那些在周六与周天录下来的所有，考虑Hannibal身上血液凝固的状态。

他们并没有说出来，那些意味着Hannibal有可能已经死亡。

再一次用翻译器看视频，荒谬与恐惧同时出现。每一次的哭泣，每一次的破碎，都伴随着平淡的，客观的语言：

2:30:45 立陶宛语 

我不想让你去...

2:30:56 立陶宛语 

我不想让你去...

2:31:13 立陶宛语 

不要进那个房子！

7:36:23 日语 

请你.

7:36:52 日语 

看看我

7:37:12 日语 

不要走

7:38:14 日语 

你教授我

7:38:25 日语 

你教授我这些.

7:38:42 日语 

不要离开我

15:32:15 法语

驱逐我？

15:32:21 法语 

为什么？

15:34:38 法语 

这会是你们的损失

15:35:24 法语 

我只会去意大利

15:35:37 法语 

听说那是一个美丽的城市

24:12:34立陶宛语 

他是我的挚友

24:12:56 立陶宛语 

他是我的挚友

24:14:23 立陶宛语 

我不会让他落入到开膛手的陷阱中.

24:14:34 立陶宛语 

他还没有准备好.

24:14:46 立陶宛语 

放他离开.

24:14:59 立陶宛语 

放他离开.

在夜晚快要结束时，他哭着向后缩，精疲力竭，眼泪从他的脸颊两侧滑下，口中喃喃着： “Mischa, I am sorry Mischa, I am so sorry.”

随后，他闭上双眼。


End file.
